mineonlyminefandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is the fourth and final franchise for the Toy Story Series. The triology is meant to be called The Finale of the Toys. It was soposed to be the final Pixar movie because they blamed Disney that they corrupt kids. The date has been chanced from 2014 to 2012 due to their finishing fast. Airdate: July 4, 2012 Plot;: Just like the preveus movie, Bonnie is now grown up and is planning to put the toys to the attic. But the toys don't know about the attic and think Bonnie is going to put them in the trash. The toys are planning to escape to Hawaii by making a toy spaceship and making it fly by some firecrakers. But the night before the day, Woody is chosen to test the firecrakers in a fake toy spaceship. Woody then tested the firecrakers, only to sent him to space and back down to an unknown island. The toys in the next day did not find Woody in his normal place and Buzz is conserned that Woody has exploded in the firecrakers. But a while later they found a note: Dear my toy friends, I am going to test the firecrakers at 12:00am because I am lost in a island, and burn this note down before Bonnie sees this, and try to find me, okay After Buzz read it, they searched the globe for an island, and they say its at least close to Hawaii. Then Bonnie returned and it is reaveled that she will go to a vacation in Dreamworks World, but before that, she wants to pick a toy in Sunnyside, because it was when she found Woody, so they have goten to the car, but took the letter. Rex had an idea, that includes them going to Sunnyside and taking the toys there with them. Bonnie now has two children, Blar and Sunnyside (because when she found Woody) and Bonnie is willing to give the toys to them, but they are still missing Woody, so they go there. The toys were diffrent, and very little toys that they reconized (like the octopus,Big Baby, ext.) and they convenced the toys to go to them. Buzz decided to go in the airplane to rescue Woody, so then they find a pizza planet truck, so they go in it. They buy a human costume in Costmes and Nick-Nacks and get in the bag (without police seeing them) and enter to the machine.They find a barbie girl and tells them they are going to Spain. Suddently, they find Stinky Pete and he punches Buzz in the face. And tells him Where is Woody agraling and Buzz tells him everything. Stinky Pete then loses touch with them, along with the barbie, and are sent to the airplane. Buzz eventuly find the Soldiers in the pile of toys and he is happy to see him. But out of nowhere, Stinky Pete comes out and opens the door to push Buzz out. Buzz then maneges to push Stinky Pete out and closes the door.Hamn and Rex are geting tired, so they fell asleep, and Buzz and the Soldiers stood up to gaurd the place. The next day, when they arrived to Spain, they found Al, now old and in the traveling agency. The toys tryied to avoid him and they did! But found two shadows..... Meanwhile, Woody landed on the island and found a rabbit named Scolo. Scolo found Woody and gave him food. Then Scolo told him is he okay. Woody did not respond and Scolo took Woody to his friends. There was a horse named Spirit and a squerril named Sandy. Woody felt like home and came to life. The animals were shocked to see Woody moving. Woody told them about every detail of his life. But when Woody said Lotso, Sandy and the other animals stood still. Category:Fake Movies Category:Pixar Disney Prodoctions Fiction